debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
The drop out age is to young.
'The drop out age is to young. - 11/22/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/The-drop-out-age-is-to-young/1/)' Instigator: gonovice (Con) Contender: Nahna (Pro) Round 1 gonovice: "I have many friends who are sixteen and are going to drop out. Now I live in Michigan so the drop out age is probaly different for whoever debates this. I hate when teachers yell at those friends because they don't want to be in school anymore. I think that if you dont want to be in school you shouldnt be forced. They say that kids HAVE to go to school because they need to be able to go to college and get a career going. But think about it if they dont want to be in school they arent going to try. If they are forced to be there of course their going to go, if their parents make them. But they arent going to work hard. And if their grades arent good what college is going to execpt them? Personally I am going to finish high school but I actually want to have a good life once I am out living on my own. I know the drop out rate in America is high and of course that doesnt make us look good. But we shouldnt be focusing on looking good we should be trying to get the people who want an education a really good one." Nahna: "Ok to begin, your topic is that the drop out age is too young then you contradict your own opinion by saying that it is better to drop out then to stay in school and get bad grades. My question to you is what age if not 16 do you believe that children should be able to drop out. My little brother dropped out of school when he was 16 now he has a very weak high school education and can barely find a job. Whether or not you get bad grades if you are not in school then there is no way for you to get a tudor or any type of help to get through so there will be a possibility for success. I believe that the drop out age is to young. I believe that you should not be aloud to drop out at all for the simple fact that when a child is told that they don't have to go to school once they turn 16 then they are going to look forward to their 16th birthday like a graduation. Kids should have to be forced to be in school. There are different types of schools. If your child cannot function in a regular public school then there are the options of the alternative schools that offer special help for the kids that need more specific attention." Round 2 gonovice: "okay, first of all I think that the drop out age is perfect. And I'm not contradicting myself. I think that if you don't want to be in school then you're wasting everyone elses time. some ppl drop out and decide to get their GED. so for you to say that your brother made a mistake, there are still ways to fix his mistake. I don't understand you're thinking. 16 is a very young age yes, but dont kids already look forward to their 16th birthday. they get their lisence. I'm looking forward to my 16th b-day for that reason. what i'm getting at is just that if a kid doesnt want to be there they sure as heck aren't going to work hard. so what's the point of them being there if they arent going to work hard. seriously if they are FORCED to go they are going to go and either get into fights because they're mad or they arent going to work hard. you havnt really givin a reason why it's too young, just that YOU think that it's bad." Nahna: Nahna forfeited this round. Round 3 gonovice: "how am i supposed to give an argument if she forfeited? I dont really understand it but oh well. i just think that the drop out age is perfect maybe it should even go a little bit younger." Nahna: Nahna forfeited this round. Round 4 gonovice: "i'm confused if she forfeited why is she still in the argument if shes forfeited too. well i guess you'll all end up voting for her anyway sense you're all against me on this site. jk" Nahna: Nahna forfeited this round.